Reason for the Rule
by Tigyr
Summary: Just what is the reason behind rule 12 and how did McGee figure it out? Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Reason for the rule

Gibbs had to admit it was vaguely unnerving having someone watch you day in, day out. He could feel the wide green eyes sweeping over him, clearly wanting to ask something yet not wanting to at the same time. Speculating, that's what McGee was doing and Gibbs finally had enough. He waited until Tony went to lunch, quietly asked Ziva to go check on Abby's findings regarding their latest case and headed over to the young male agent's desk.

"What's going on McGee? You've been staring at me ever since I got back from Mexico. What's on your mind?"

Tim looks up at him temporarily confused. The case had absorbed his attention and he wasn't sure at first just what Gibbs was referring to. Then, it hits him and he blushes. Gibbs sits on the side of the desk, waiting for an answer. Tim looks around a bit nervously then seeing that the other two agents aren't there quietly asks, "Rule 12...it wasn't about you and the Director like everyone thinks, was it Boss? It was about you and Mike Franks."

Gibbs blinks and Tim glances up just barely in time to see the surprise in those icy blue eyes quickly hidden by Gibbs' normal stoic stare. Tim blushes and twiddles his thumbs, clearly uncomfortable with the way he'd just blurted out his question.

"My house tonight. Bring the beer." Is all Gibbs says as he heads back to his own desk. The elevator dings just then and Tim shakes his head. Tony and Ziva are squabbling over the lunch items that Tony has come back with. Tony hands Tim a burger with all the trimmings and stops long enough to ask, "You okay there Probie?"

"Yeah, Tony I'm fine. Just doing some speculating is all."

"Well, word to the wise, McWondering...don't let Gibbs see you doing it. You'll earn yourself...owtch!...one of those. Geez, boss what was that for?"

"Chattering when you should be eating DiNozzo. We still gotta dirtbag to catch."

"Yes boss." Tony rubs his head as he heads back to his own desk. Gibbs looks over at Tim who quickly lowers his own gaze, no doubt wondering if he was going to be the recipient of one of those "wake-up calls" today or even later that night.

Five o'clock rolls around and Gibbs quietly tells everyone to pack it in and go home. The trio of younger agents starts to leave when Gibbs reaches out and grabs Tim's pack. "Don't forget." is all he says and Tim nods.

Tony waits until the door closes on the elevator before flipping the switch. Turning to Tim he looks him up and down before asking him, "Don't forget what Tim?"

Tim smiles as he replies, "Nothing major Tony. Gibbs had told me about something and I had promised to look it up when I got home."

"Oh, thought it might have been something important." Tony says dismissively and Tim shakes his head.

"Nothing to worry about, Tony. But if you want to come over and play a game, you're still welcome too." Tim says, knowing instinctively what Tony's reply will be.

"Eww...no thanks Probie." Tony hastens over to Ziva's car, and Tim smiles as he watches them leave before enters his own car and starts the engine. Once Tony and Ziva are out of range, he lowers his head and bangs it lightly on the steering wheel before looking up and driving out of the Navy Yard.

Gibbs has watched the whole thing and knows that Tim didn't tell Tony that the boss had invited the younger male agent to his house. Wondering again just how much Tim actually knows, he enters his own vehicle and heads home, taking the back roads so that he'll beat Tim there. He wants a chance to collect his thoughts before Tim gets there as he's still not sure what Tim is up to and how much he's going to be able to keep hidden.

The phone rings and he answers it absently, "Yeah Gibbs."

"What's the matter Probie? I can hear your thoughts all the way to the cantina."

"Not sure Mike, but I think our secret's out."

Silence on the other end, until Mike asks, "Who knows and what do they know?"

Gibbs sighs, "I'll find out. McGee's on his way here now."

"Ahhh, the Probie's little Probie. Not real surprised on that one truth be told."

Gibbs stares at his phone before he asks, "Why?"

"I watched him the few times I was there. He's always studying you Probie. He's quiet, like you and like you I don't think he'll be a problem."

"He brought up rule 12 and somehow connected us."

Mike snickers, "Well, Hell Probie I always thought someone would make that connection." He hangs up before Gibbs can reply.

A hesitant knock on the door has him sighing slightly. McGee should know by now that his door is always unlocked. Then again, it's Tim McGee, not DiNozzo at the door. Tony would have just barged on in, and probably listened in on the conversation while he did so. Opening the door he ushers Tim inside and then surprises himself by actually locking the door.

Theorizing that just due to what they will be talking about is the reason for his unusual behavior, he turns to find Tim holding up a brown bag.

"Budweiser okay, Boss?"

"Sure Tim and it's Gibbs when we're in my home."

Again that slight blush before Tim replies, "Okay...Gibbs."

Gibbs shakes his head and motions for Tim to follow him into the kitchen. The younger man does so, turning his head now and then as if looking around for the first time. That's when it dawns on Gibbs that it might actually be the first time he's seen Gibbs' house.

"You don't make a habit of dropping in McGee." Gibbs says as he takes the butcher wrapped steaks out of the fridge. He motions for Tim to sit while he heads outside to fire up the grill.

"You don't need me dropping in Bo-Gibbs. Not when there are not many reasons for me to stop by."

Gibbs is silent. Tony, Abby, Ducky and Ziva have all been here at some point yet Tim hasn't. He knows the younger man hasn't as he'd have remembered if he had. That's the one bad thing about being a Gibbs: he remembered. Usually he corrected himself as he recalls just why he'd gone to Mexico in the first place which brings them to the reason that Tim is here.

"How do you like your steak?" Gibbs calls from the back porch, as he checks the grill, waiting for it to warm up. Sliding the steaks from their packaging he looks inside to where Tim is standing beside the kitchen table.

"Medium rare to medium depending on the cut." Tim replies as he places the six pack in the fridge. Feeling that blue gaze on him, he straightens and opening the door, steps outside. He watches as Gibbs waits a few minutes before he turns the steaks over and then the older man looks at him.

"We'll talk after we eat." Gibbs says and Tim nods in agreement. He's still wondering how he'd managed to ask that particular question, to Gibbs of all people and yet..it's almost as if a puzzle piece had been missing and now he's on the verge of solving part of that particular puzzle.

Dinner over and dishes put in the washer, Gibbs leads the way into the living room where he starts the fire and then looks over at Tim, who is again watching him almost thoughtfully.

"Penny for them."

"Oh, uh...umm," that's the McGee he's used to.

Gibbs settles into his recliner and sipping on his beer stares into the fireplace. "What do you want to know McGee?"

"I just...is Mike Franks the reason for the rule? Is he the reason that you established rule 12 and if so, what happened? I won't tell anyone else, I just wondered if I was imagining things when he was here."

Gibbs sighs as he rubs his forehead with the cool bottle of beer. "Can I ask why you want to know?"

Tim blushes as he admits, "There's someone I want to go out with but I can't ask them without your permission."

Gibbs raises an eyebrow, "You wanna go out with DiNozzo?"

"Never said that." Tim replies and Gibbs narrows his gaze.

"Who is it?"

"I'll tell you after you tell me." Tim rallies and Gibbs smiles. He's often wondered about Tim's background, despite Tony's or maybe because of Tony's constant teasing of the younger man. He thrusts his thoughts to the side as he ponders where to begin.

"What happened after Shannon and Kelly?" Damn the kid does know how to go for the jugular.

Gibbs sighs as he thinks back to those days so long ago and a file that a certain NIS agent left out for him to read. The journey to Mexico was still a blur, but he remembers driving down the dusty road and then the waiting, patiently for his target to come into his sights. The pain in his heart had been pushed aside as anger took over, revenge for his wife and little girl became soul-consuming and redness started to blur his vision. He blinked once, twice to clear his vision and his mind, and settled down to wait. When the pickup truck bearing his target drove into sight, he was calm, resolute with what he was about to do. The shot fired, the truck stopped and through his rifle scope he could see red on the cracked windshield.

Anguish swept through him as he realized that despite his need for revenge, he wouldn't be able to hold his wife or little girl again. He screamed in frustration and pain as his heart shattered completely. He hadn't felt such agony in years not since his mother had died. Once again he'd been too late, but this time there was no one to hold him, no one to talk to, and no one who knew how he felt.

Two hours passed and before he knew it, he was driving back across the border. He didn't head to base, instead, almost instinctively he heads to the nearest motel.

"Was Mike waiting for you?"

Gibbs nods. He hadn't questioned the other man's presence. He needed human contact. To feel something anything other than the numbness that was engulfing him. Strong arms enveloped him, led him over to the bed and helped him out of his clothes. Those same arms gently lowered him to the bed and tucked him under the covers before coming around to the other side and holding him through the night.

Gibbs stops and Tim can see he needs a moment, so he stands up and heads to the fireplace, stoking the wood within before putting another log on the fire. As he turns he sees Gibbs open his eyes and stare unseeingly as he remembers...

The first night was uneventful. Just a man holding another man, helping deal with the grief of his loved ones. They'd left the motel that very next morning and Gibbs hadn't questioned anything during the long flight back to DC.

Neither of them said anything as they disembarked from the plane. Gibbs headed for his truck, when Mike put a hand on his arm. "Gotta job waiting for you if you want it."

"Doing what?"

"Catching bad guys. Working with me at NIS."

"No promises but I'll think about it." Gibbs replies as he turns the truck's engine on. He's on the verge of turning into his own driveway when it hits him…no one is there. He has no one to come home to.

He stumbles up the few stairs that lead to the front door, fumbles for keys and barely makes it inside before he crumples. Strong arms are once again around him and he barely recognizes the faint hint of cigar smoke. Words aren't spoken as he's cradled against a warm body.

He barely registers the lips against his hair, hands running reassuringly up and down his arms. he's pulled upright and manages to stumble down the dimly lit hallway to the bathroom. Losing what little food is left in his stomach, he barely feels Mike's presence beside him, helping him wash his mouth out with water and some minty mouthwash before heading down the hall to the guest room. he cant stomach going into the master bedroom right now. Mike stays beside him a warm yet silent figure who undresses him and then holds him as he cries once again for those lost to him.

"Was that the first time?" Tim asks softly, interrupting his reverie.

Gibbs nods as he remembers the caresses that first night. masculine lips against the back of his neck, strong yet gentle hands caressing his arms and chest. Slowly consciousness returned and he'd found himself naked, yet not alone. A strong tanned arm was wrapped around his chest, and an equally tanned hand was fondling him. he'd started to protest when a moan escaped him instead. He turned his head and found those lips against his own, nipping softly, and he'd opened his mouth without thinking about it.

Gibbs still isn't sure why he'd allowed Mike the liberties that he'd taken that night. He'd woken up alone but a note from Mike was sitting on the kitchen table as well as a freshly brewed pot of coffee. The note simply read, "Job offer still good if you want it."

He'd gone in and talked to then Director Morrow, and before he knew it, was donning a blue jacket. Over the next ten years that he and Mike worked together their encounters were random. It's as if Mike knew instinctively when Gibbs needed him as that friend with benefits. He'd wait as Gibbs chased or was chased by this woman or that wife. And yet, when it came time for Mike to quit, Gibbs couldn't go with him.

"Was it Jenny or wife?"

"Neither. I just didn't want to go." somehow he knew that if he had gone to Mexico back then, he might have very well stayed in Mexico. After all, aside from NCIS he really didn't have a reason to stay.

Mike didn't try to pressure him into going, and for that Gibbs had felt oddly grateful. He'd continued his work with NCIS, building his team, and earning his reputation as the top team leader. Not that he'd tried to, it was just something that came with the job. .

He stops his monologue and glances over at his agent. Tim is sitting on the couch, eyes closed as if sleeping and yet in a way Gibbs knows that the young man is thinking.

"What is it McGee?"

Tim opens his eyes and Gibbs sucks in his breath at the raw desire he sees. No, he cant do that! He cant cover his emotions that easily and yet, with a blink its as if the desire was never there.

"I'm sorry boss. I didn't mean to upset you. I can go home."

Gibbs sighs as he says, "You're free to go, but answer my question."

"What question is that Boss?"

"Why? Why bring it up at all if you don't want to go out with someone on the team."

Tim looks at him and Gibbs is startled by the emotion he sees in the younger man's face. Of all his agents, Tim has actually been one of the hardest ones to read. Oh he can tell when he's happy but he's never seen this degree of emotion before.

"I … I do wanna go out with someone." Tim stammers out and Gibbs can see a blush start to form on the younger man's neck.

"I need to leave. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'll just..." Tim starts to stand up as if he's going to flee,and that's when Gibbs finally sees what has been in front of him this whole time. Tim didn't want to date just anyone on the team. He wanted to date Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim's almost at the front door when Gibbs' voice rang out. It was quiet, yet clear as a bell as the team leader stated, "Stop...I just told you things I've never admitted to anyone; it's your turn to talk to me now."

Tim slowly turns around and Gibbs is mildly surprised by the embarrassment that is staining Tim's cheeks. Motioning with a partially empty beer bottle to go back in and sit down, Gibbs follows Tim into the living room and waits for the younger man to speak.

"When.." Tim clears his throat, "when I...when you...I..."

Gibbs phone rings and Tim glances away while Gibbs answers, "Yeah Gibbs."

"Open the front door Probie."

Gibbs looks at Tim who is poised once again to flee. "Stay." he commands softly as he heads down the hallway. Unlocking the door he raises an eyebrow as Mike slides past him. The retired agent saunters down the hall and smiles when he sees Tim standing uncomfortably by the fireplace, misery and worry written all over his young face as he tries to assimilate his thoughts.

"You told him, but he hadn't told you yet. How did you miss it Probie?"

"Wasn't looking."

Mike gives him a gentle smack upside the head. "Thought I taught you better than that."

Gibbs resists the urge to rub his head as he answers, "You did, I just chose to ignore it."

Mike motions to Tim's figure by the fireplace. "That one has had you in his sights for years and you chose to ignore him? For crying out loud Probie, why?"

Gibbs sighs and Mike narrows his eyes. "You're ashamed of your own feelings. That you could feel something for him. And now you've got him feeling the exact same way."

Mike stomps into the living room and Tim turns around, blushing when he sees the retired agent scrutinizing him, staring at him like a bug under a microscope. Mike sits down in Gibbs' recently vacated easy chair, forcing the other two to share the couch or stay standing. Gibbs motions for Tim to come and sit down while Mike puffs on his unlit cigar.

"Just got one question for you, young one. How'd you figure it out?"

"I...it made sense to me I guess."

"How so?" Mike is relentless and Gibbs frowns slightly, wondering where the older man is going with his questions.

"First, you showed up at NCIS without any of us calling you and then you were one of the few that Gibbs responded to after the explosion and finally when the case was solved, the first thing he did was retire to Mexico… to you. Sorry boss, not trying to exclude you here."

Mike nods thoughtfully as he recalls the phone call just a few short hours previously. Mike had actually been puffing on his cigar, enjoying the outdoor beer garden he was currently in. He'd followed Gibbs here a few weeks ago, helping the younger man and his team solve a case. While he'd intended to head immediately back to Mexico, something had stopped him. A pair of green eyes, his Probie's probie.

He'd been keeping an eye on that young man for a few months now; ever since his probie had gotten himself almost blown up. He'd known then that something was wrong; that gut feeling and when he'd arrived at the Navy Yard and been told that his probie had been in a coma, he'd gone up to ask just what the hell was going on. Those three agents that comprised his probie's team hadn't known who he was at first. But that one, that young McGee, he'd followed Mike's every movement. Not physically but with a contemplative look in his eyes and a secretive one as well. One that set Mike's own mind to working and wondering.

He had noticed from the first day how this probie seemed so...similar to his own. Not so much the training, as McGee was obviously a computer genius, but the intensity in those eyes when he'd arrived, how they'd focused solely upon him as if sizing him up, and then just as quickly was gone. He'd noticed that McGee didn't visit his probie in the hospital, unlike most of the team and in Mike's eyes, that had sent up a few flags too. The interest in Tim's eyes, yet the deliberate staying away seemed odd, unless...was the young one interested in his probie? Mike had started his own speculating at that time.

Mike had temporarily put McGee out of his mind though when he'd stepped inside that hospital room and seen the confused and battered form of his probie. Gibbs' emotional state had been almost as raw as it had when Mike had first met Gibbs over ten years ago, and he wasn't sure how to combat it. He let the younger man talk and had given him a pair of hospital scrubs so that they could leave as soon as the paperwork was finished.

When Gibbs had shown up on his doorstep four months ago he hadn't been surprised. What surprised him was how long the young man stayed. It was almost as if he'd been running from more than just a jumble of memories. Mike had noticed that his probie mentioned everyone, all of the team including the director and the junior in autopsy, everyone single one except Tim. And yet in the middle of the night it hadn't been Mike's name that his probie had called out for. It hadn't been Shannon either. It had been a mumbling, as if Gibbs was trying not to mention it, and that had made Mike wonder.

And then the phone call tonight. Gibbs had almost sounded frantic or panicked by the thought that someone, especially McGee, could have figured out that rule number twelve wasn't solely about Gibbs and the director. Mike almost chuckles at the irony of it all. Probie's little probie actually had enough brass to ask about the past so that he could find out if they could possibly have a future together.

Tim scuffs his foot on the floor and Mike looks over at him. If not for the difference in age, he actually could see Gibbs shacking up with the young man. McGee was driven, not like Jenny had been for political gain, but more personal. McGee had depths to him that Mike wasn't sure even his Probie could find and yet, he'd managed to get Gibbs flustered enough to call him.

Mike grins around his cigar as he stands up and pulls McGee to his feet. "Come on, young one, let's go talk. Not you Probie…you stay here and think about things, mainly those things I told you about earlier."

Gibbs sits and Tim almost smiles at how easily he'd acquiesced when he sees Mike waiting impatiently by the doorway. He hastens to catch up and Mike puts a hand on his shoulder almost pushing him through the kitchen and out the back door.

Lighting his cigar, Mike inhales deeply, cursing the cough that comes forth as he does so. McGee glances at him, concern in his green eyes and Mike shakes his head.

"Nothing for you to worry about, just a bit of smoker's cough."

McGee looks like he wants to argue but a frown from Mike makes him look away. He hadn't intended for his question to shake Gibbs so badly that Franks would show up, but in a way, he'd almost hoped the older agent was still in town, and had felt oddly grateful when he'd shown up so unexpectedly.

"What are your intentions McGee?"

Tim stares into the night sky, watching as a shooting star passes by. He then turns and Mike inhales even deeper at the well of emotion he can see in Tim's green eyes. this is not a passing fancy or even a fantasy for the younger man. He has actual feelings for Gibbs. Something so strong, that Mike is almost afraid to put a name to it.

"I just want a chance. I want to show him that he's not alone anymore. That someone can care for him and not as just a lover or a one night stand."

"You've not mentioned this to anyone before." Mike says and can see Tim nod in response despite the dark night.

"We still have DA/DT to contend with and I get enough teasing at work about my sexuality without drawing anymore attention, not only to myself but also to my team, and Gibbs."

"How long you expect to stay with him then?" Mike asks his question and almost withdraws it again at the sight of the hurt and pain in Tim's eyes. the younger man turns away from the older man's scrutiny and hugs one of the rails as he sits on the stairs leading into the yard.

"I…if he'd let me, I'd stay forever. But that's a fantasy that's just going to have to stay a fantasy."

"You really believe that McGee?" Mike asks as he senses Gibbs at the screendoor and motions for him to come outside. Franks can feel Gibbs slipping into a deck chair beside him where Tim can't readily see the other man.

Tim sighs heavily as he nods. "Gibbs doesn't see me as anything but a computer geek. I guess when you're told you belong to someone, you expect to see something there aside from an occasional smile. That or I just read too much into it…like I normally do."

Mike glances down at Gibbs who has the grace to bow his head in embarrassment. He'd told Mike once that he'd never belong to anyone and yet he'd told the younger man that he belonged to Gibbs? What the bloody hell had his probie been thinking?

"So…and this is just idle curiosity McGee, what did you think when Gibbs said that you belonged to him?"

Mike is standing close enough to see a slight reddish tint cover McGee's ears as he wraps an arm around his knees and softly replies, "That maybe, just maybe someone did want me, that I really would or could belong in his life. Not as a computer geek or even an agent but as someone special. Someone who could love me despite my shortcomings."

Mike glares at Gibbs, who shrugs in response as Mike asks, "What shortcomings? Who says you aren't good enough for my Probie?"

"He does."

Dead silence as Mike drops his cigar and Gibbs rises to his feet in protest. McGee doesn't pay attention as he continues.

"Not so much by words, but by his actions, or lack of them. It's obvious that he regrets taking me on as an agent. I've been screwing up ever since day one and now I've really ruined things by asking about you. I should just go and leave you alone. I'm sorry I brought it up, I shouldn't have even bothered."

Mike stops him with a hand to his chest. "Stop and breathe for a moment. You drop a bombshell like that into a conversation it's gonna be confusing. Now I'll ask you again, if Gibbs could get his head out of his ass and see you as someone he might be able to love, what would your intentions be?"

Tim stares past him into the dimly lit kitchen. "Just to show him that it's okay. It's okay to be scared and to grieve and to cry and want to be held. I'm not expecting white picket fences or blue gingham curtains. But I'd be willing just to be there if he'd allow me to be."

"Would you expect him to be home on weekends or to commit to a deep relationship?"

Tim sighs, "I don't expect anything right now except a head smack for even bringing up your relationship. I just wanted a chance to show him what it could be like if he ever wanted to open up his heart again. I know he won't ever love anyone like he loved Shannon, but I could…I could have tried…I can't even get him to acknowledge me by my first name, why should I expect him to try and see me as someone that he could possibly open up and talk to?"

Mike tosses his cigar to the deck as he puts a hand on Tim's shoulder. "He just did…I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he's never told anyone what he told you tonight. Hell, I was surprised you managed to figure it out, and I'm not easily surprised McGee."

"Yeah," Tim replies softly.

"What haven't you told him then…besides the real way that you feel?"

"How afraid I am that he'll think this is a joke, or he'll send me to cyber-crimes and not want me on his team anymore."

Mike nods thoughtfully, "I suppose you want to see him openly demonstrative and confess his undying love for you and all that other girly stuff too?"

Tim shakes his head, "I don't expect that, not at work. If he wanted to do so at home, that would be fine but I don't see him doing that right away either. He's been hurt too badly, too deeply for anyone to expect that. I wouldn't say that I wouldn't mind a cuddle on the couch, or a snuggle in bed now and then, but I'm not stupid Mike. If he needs to work on his boat to help control his anger or to figure something out then do so. Rule twelve or not, I'm not expecting him to change and especially not for me."

Mike narrows his eyes at that last phrase, "Why especially not for you?"

Tim looks straight at him then and Mike can see that this man is serious, "When you love someone you don't, and you cannot, expect that other person to change. Not right away. I'm a computer geek yes, but I'm also a Navy brat. I've lived on enough military bases that I don't expect loving touches or glances unless it's behind closed doors and sometimes not even then."

Mike closes his eyes as he asks the next question, knowing that his Probie probably hasn't figured out just what this young man is about to tell him. "You've been beaten McGee? For being bi-sexual?"

Tim nods, "More than once. It's why I never told anyone about my background. I figured if they really wanted to know they'd figure it out. I also thought that Gibbs knew."

"Why?"

"He knew everything else about my background, I figured he'd looked far enough or deep enough to see that too. I just guess when he said I belonged to him, I took it to mean that he wanted me, or that he desired me as more than just an agent. I should have known better. I should have remembered that just because someone says you belong it doesn't mean in their personal life."

Tim shakes his head, "I'll go now. I'm sure you two have some catching up to do. Bye boss, nice to see you again Mr. Franks."

Again he tries to flee, but this time Gibbs is standing in his path. "Didn't say I wanted you to leave yet."

Mike chuckles as he lights his cigar saying, "You two keep talking, I'll just be a moderator. Make that occasional odd comment where it's needed. In the meantime McGee, start listening with that heart again; you're not entirely wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs gazes at Tim who is looking anywhere but at him. "Come on, back inside." Gibbs says softly and Tim follows him in. Mike watches them thoughtfully as he puffs contentedly on his cigar. He'd been right about the young probie then. He really did want Gibbs in his life and if his headstrong, mule-headed Probie actually had been listening to half of what McGee had been saying, he might be able to open those blue eyes and see what could be the best thing in Gibbs' life since the loss of his family.

Tim sits down on the couch, watching as Gibbs stirs the coals in the fireplace. When the older man turns around Tim has his arms wrapped around himself trembling. Gibbs unfolds the afghan and wraps it around him,

"Long night. Didn't expect this." Gibbs says as he sits on the arm of the couch.

"Me neither." Tim replies softly.

"Then why bring it up?" Gibbs inquires and Tim shakes his head.

"I just...I didn't really intend to. I think I just wanted to know if I ever would actually belong to you, or if it was just your way of saying welcome to the team."

"Then how in the hell did you connect me and Mike to rule 12?" Gibbs still can't wrap his mind around the fact that one of his agents, not to mention his youngest male agent, has figure out why he initiated the rule.

"He's not stupid Probie. He might be a bit young, but he can see what others turn a blind eye to."

"And what's that Mike?" Gibbs looks up and finds Mike standing almost protectively beside Tim, and for the first time in a long time, feels that green eyed monster start to raise it's ugly head.

"The friend with benefits," Tim says and shrugs when Gibbs glares at him, "It made sense in a weird sort of way. You said yourself that you went to him whenever your affairs ended. That he was there when you got divorced or broke up with someone. Usually only a best friend or former lover will be there for that kind of understanding. It didn't really hit me though until you went to Mexico. I guess that's what cemented it for me. Why retire to Mexico, unless you had a lover waiting for you?"

Tim stands up and the older two men can hear the bathroom door closing.

"Hmm, and you wonder why he was able to reach that conclusion. Damn Probie, that's just common detective work right there. Any one of those agents on your team could have figured it out, but he's the one who did. Why question him Probie?"

Gibbs shakes his head in a negative motion as he replies, "I don't know Mike. I guess...I wanted to hear why he wanted to know. I never guessed that he'd be the one, always thought it would be Tony."

Mike snorts, "DiNozzo's a snoop Probie, and he'll look into your records, but he won't dig that deep. This one has been interested in you for a long time. He respects you though and your privacy. He's never been here has he?"

"Nope, first time I think, or maybe the second. He certainly didn't act like he's ever been here before."

"That's called respect for the individual that you are. He probably had to look up your address just to get here. Where's his car anyway?"

Gibbs glances out the window. He knows that Tim has been taking a taxi or bus to get around town, but he'd thought that he'd seen the younger man near a vehicle prior to leaving. He points to the rental vehicle parked near the neighbor's house across the street. He can tell it's not Mike's rental due to that vehicle being parked in his driveway. Gibbs starts musing, "He doesn't like to drive; car accident when he was sixteen."

Mike stares at him. "Probie, maybe you should ask him about that accident. It might tell you more about him."

Gibbs frowns as he turns from the fireplace where he'd been putting another log on to burn. "What do you know about his past, Mike?"

"More than you do apparently." Mike puffs on his unlit cigar. He'd put it out just prior to coming back inside, and idly wonders if he will need more before the night is through.

Tim comes back in the room and finds the two men staring at each other. "Umm, are you sure you don't want me to leave?"

"Nahh, you stay here kid. I'm the one leaving. You stay here and talk to the Probie. I think he's finally going to be able to hear what you have to say." Mike glares at Gibbs who stares at him impassively.

"If he doesn't, you come to me kid and I'll listen to ya." Mike stomps down the hall slamming the front door behind him.

"I...did I miss something Boss?"

Gibbs sighs as he points towards the couch, "Not you missing things, Tim. Me...what's in front of me for one thing."

Tim stands there uncomfortably until Gibbs puts a hand on his shoulder. "Sit down, I think there's still some things we need to discuss."

Tim stares him confusion in his green eyes. Gibbs's gently pushes him down on the couch and sits down beside him.

"What happened in that car accident when you were sixteen?"

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Out in the hallway, when he hears nothing in the other room but silence, Mike Franks nods in satisfaction. Mike has actually been to the junk yard where McGee's old Camaro still resides. A minute combing over of the vehicle had chilled the old agent to the bone when he'd seen the fragments of a bomb still attached to the undercarriage. A triggering device meant to flip the car into the path of an oncoming vehicle and no way the kid could have prevented it. This is why he'd been in DC. This is why he'd been so abrupt with Gibbs. The kid's life had been in danger once and might be once again.

Mike sighs as he thinks about the past ten years. The on again, off again liaisons with Gibbs. The real reason for rule 12 being implemented was not a simple affair or love affair even, just that damned da/dt ruling. Gibbs had speculated that with his own track record, others would automatically think that two agents one being male the other female, had met, fallen in love and one or both had gotten hurt in the line of duty due to said affair. No one would ever think that two men or even two women could hook up. It wasn't "normal" in the everyday world.

Mike had argued, even back then, that someone would figure it out. Now, someone has and Mike has to admit, McGee isn't the one he'd thought would do it. DiNozzo could have if, as Mike had said earlier, the former cop/homicide detective had chosen to dig deeper into Gibbs' past. Now, Mike isn't quite sure exactly what had set McGee on their trail, aside from recent events, but the explanation he'd given Gibbs had seemed plausible enough and reasonable even. However, if the two probies are gonna hookup, then Mike wants to make sure that no one is gonna be able to break them up and McGee's past doesn't need to raise its ugly head.

Inside the living room, Gibbs is thinking similar things. Of all the people, McGee had figured out the rule. Moreover, he'd done it due to Gibbs' own actions. He sighs and gently pulls away, making Tim look at him.

"You need to talk to me now. Why do you want me? What do you want from me?"

Tim looks at him thoughtfully, "I want you for a lot of reasons. Mostly because a few years ago, when you said I belonged to you, you sounded as if you wanted me to actually be yours. Not just as an agent, but as something more. You gave me a bit of hope that I could finally come home to something and someone other than a dark empty apartment. As for what do I want from you? I want this...what we've accomplished here tonight."

Gibbs leans closer, "What have we accomplished here tonight, Tim?" he whispers as he runs his hand over Tim's face.

"Hopefully, a relationship that can continue outside of work." Tim whispers back as he finally raises his own hand to meet Gibbs'. "I want these caresses Gibbs, I want this conversation now and then, I want you, but more than that, I want you to want this too. I'm...I can't be Mike Franks though. I won't be satisfied with just a night here or a pet there. I want all of you. I want you to believe that, and to believe in not just that, but in us, in you and me."

Gibbs brings Tim's hand up to his own face, relishing the feel of the skin against skin, even if it is just a minor contact.

"The question now is, where do we go from here?" Tim says and Gibbs stops. He stares at Tim who stares back at him. "Are...are you going to throw me out or let me closer. Do I stay the night or go back to that empty apartment? And what about Mike? Is he going to stay the night here, or in the hallway?"

Gibbs chuckles as he nuzzles Tim's neck, "We could just stay here, doing this, and let Mike sleep out there."

He raises his voice, "Come on in Boss. We're done...for the moment any way." He keeps an arm around Tim as Mike wanders back in the room. Mike hides his grin as he sees the possessive grip Gibbs has on Tim. Tim for his part is actually relaxed, and smiles at the older man when he sits down in the recliner.

"So, you two probies gonna go do some private probing?" he says suggestively and sighs in mock disappointment when both younger men shake their heads. "Damn, I was hoping to see some live action this trip."

McGee blushes but Gibbs just raises an eloquent eyebrow.

"Alright, alright...I get it. Now we need to get some other things figured out. Like how to get Tim's relatives off of his back once and for all."

Tim glances at Gibbs who is already nodding in agreement. "Mmm...Need to bring in a few experts though."


End file.
